


Hyung

by NFx



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff and Humor, Hyung Kink, Implied Sexual Content, Kinda, M/M, not beta read we die like men, suho? more like suhoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22533835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NFx/pseuds/NFx
Summary: The rules of the game included one thing; the loser wouldn't get to eat anything. But that didn't mean that Junmyeon couldn't bend the rules. He makes a suggestion, which is to persuade one member to share their food with him, and it gets approved of.His target is Minseok.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 12
Kudos: 82





	Hyung

**Author's Note:**

> This idea popped up in my head and wouldn't leave me alone, so I had to write it. Am I the only one that thinks Minseok secretly wants Junmyeon to call him Hyung? No? Only me? Okay.

“Suho is the only member that can’t eat.”

Junmyeon sank lower in his seat, letting out a heavy sigh as the rest members giggled around him.

“Sorry, hyung, you heard what the staff said,” Jongdae grinned widely as he ate a spoonful of his miso soup.

He grumbled under his breath, averting his eyes as the rest of the members started to dig into the delicious food placed on the table. He should have never let himself get persuaded and play this game with the others. Although, when his younger members were looking at him with such persistency, eyes sparkling, he couldn’t bring himself to say no.

Now, he would have to deal with the consequences. Unless…

He turned towards the staff and lifted his hand. “Is it okay if I try to persuade one of the members to share their food with me?”

The staff leaned close to each other, debating over his suggestion, and after a few seconds, they nodded at him. “There aren’t any rules that forbid any members to share their food.”

Baekhyun let out a burst of amused laughter. “Oh, this is getting interesting! I wonder, who will break under Suho-hyung’s charms?”

“Probably Sehun or Jongin.” Chanyeol butted in, snickering alongside Baekhyun.

“ _Probably Sehun or Jongin._ ” Sehun mocked in a low tone, but it was still heard as Chanyeol leaned over and tried to swat at him with his spoon, although missing.

The members kept eating, but Junmyeon could detect that they had also turned their attention on him, anticipating his next move. He could go for either Sehun or Jongin, everybody knew that the two youngest members had a soft spot for their leader, it would be an easy win.

He had something else in mind, though. This plan of his was risky and quite…embarrassing. If it didn’t work out, then he wouldn’t be able to face any of the members for…years, probably. He had some confidence in himself, though, he believed that it could work.

Maybe.

With his mind set, he pushed himself off his seat and slowly made his way towards his target.

“He’s definitely going to go for Sehun or Jongin, just watch—“

Junmyeon passed Sehun, as well as Jongin, and finally settled for the person on the far right side, taking a chair and sitting next to him.

“I don’t know if I should feel offended or flattered that you chose me.” Minseok said, the corner of his lips twitching upwards into a grin.

“I just thought that my best friend would take pity in me and agree to share his food with me.” Junmyeon flashed Minseok a smile, but the older just laughed and patted his knee.

“You can start trying any time you want.”

His smile thinned as he watched Minseok turn his attention back to the food on the table like he wasn’t posing any threat at all. At this point, he didn’t even care about the embarrassment, he would just go for it.

Junmyeon took a deep breath and leaned close, pressing his body against Minseok’s side. He placed his hand on top of Minseok’s thigh and whispered into his ear.

_“Hyung, will you share your food with me? Please, Minseokkie-hyung, won’t you take care of me?”_

He felt Minseok tense up, body going completely still, and Junmyeon could see his resolve breaking. From the way they were sitting, their legs were hidden by the table, so Junmyeon didn’t have to worry about getting caught and got bolder, starting to rub Minseok’s thigh up and down.

_“Hyungie, please, I’m so hungry, I need you to—“_

“F-Fine! Here, take it all, eat everything, but just—“ Minseok made a frustrated sound and drew his knees closer to each other, trying to cover his growing problem and red face.

Junmyeon cheered on his own, an innocent smile forming on his face as he sat closer to the table and started eating.

“What…what just happened?” Jongin wondered out loud, watching the scene with wide eyes.

“Hyung, are you kidding me? You didn’t even last three minutes!” Baekhyun taunted, throwing his hands up in exaggeration.

Minseok only grumbled under his breath, yet remained silent and he celebrated in triumph, his plan successful.

Then, Baekhyun turned towards him, staring at him dead in the eyes. “Okay, Junmyeon-hyung, spill. We need to know what you said.”

“I just asked him to share his food with me.” He replied. Technically, it wasn’t a lie, he had just left out the ‘hyung’ part, which Baekhyun hadn’t asked about.

Abruptly, Minseok got up and he glanced up, finding Minseok already staring down at him.

“I apologize for cutting this short, but I’ll return to my room now.”

The dark glint in Minseok’s eyes sent a shiver down his spine, a silent promise being made. He silently watched as Minseok walked away, the sound of the bedroom door being shut echoing through the house.

If Junmyeon knew that Minseok would get so riled up, he would have addressed him as ‘hyung’ a long time ago.


End file.
